


Miscommunication

by HerEvilRoyalty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Awesome Sam, Gen, Humor, Miscommunication, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerEvilRoyalty/pseuds/HerEvilRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscommunication - in which Dean, Sam & Cas have problems with technology, and one another. Cas/Dean friendship at first, one sided infatuation...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Unread Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> Someone who used to be a very good friend of mine gave me the idea to write a text conversation, between Dean & Cas. This 'series' is the result.

' **Back in black! I hit the sack, it's been too long, I'm glad to be back!** '

Dean Winchester looks up from his brothers laptop, at the sound of his phones ringtone. He stands up, and collects the phone from the bedside table. '1 unread text message' greets him, he opens his inbox, and reads the text...

Cas (mobile): 'Good afternoon, Dean. I require your assistance.' 

Dean reads the text, and rolls his eyes at the formal style of texting, the Angel has adopted. He selects reply...

Me: 'Hey dude, sup?'

Dean sends his brief text, sits back down at the laptop, and presses play once again. He laughs at the cartoon he's watching. His phone starts to vibrate, he hits pause, and picks the phone up before the first verse of 'Back in Black' can kick in...

Cas (mobile): 'I do not understand what 'sup' relates to.'

Dean sighs, but once again replies to his friend...

Me: '-.- sup means whatsup, Cas! Nvm! Wot u need?'

He hits reply, and doesn't bother to place the phone back down on the table, or to press resume on the laptop. The phone begins to buzz almost immediately...

Cas: 'Why do you spell simple words incorrectly, Dean?'

Dean hits reply, and quickly texts back...

Me: 'Dude, quit askin me crap! U wana tell me wot u want, or keep fightin wit me?'

*phone vibrates, 45 seconds later*

Cas (mobile): 'I apologize. I am in need of the creature known as 'Google'. Your sibling informed me that I should use 'Google' to answer a question I have of him. I cannot locate anything relating to this creature in Heaven's extensive library. You are my final hope.'

Dean barks out a laugh, hits reply immediately, chuckling quietly...

Me: 'lmao dude, google is how u search 4 stuff on the web! u're soo the baby angel! xD'

Dean is still laughing, when his phone vibrates once more...

Cas (mobile): 'I see. Thank you, once again, for not only correcting my ignorance, but making me feel foolish in the process.'

Dean stops laughing as he reads the text, his eyebrows furrow, he waits a few minutes. He wonders if he's really upset his friend, he selects reply...

Me: 'Dude, im sorry. Was only jking man =/'

Dean sends the text...and does not receive a reply.


	2. 'Uh...Dean...?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's poor brain will never be the same...

Sam Winchester has been staring at his laptop for what seems like a week, in reality it's only been about 2 hours. He's been researching how to kill yet another human eating evil incarnate creature. To be quite honest, Sam is getting sick of the never ending hordes of Hell, always needing to be dealt with. When Sam's phone rings, he welcomes the distraction. He checks the called ID, and recognises one of his elder brothers numerous aliases. He hits answer, 'hey Dean, whatsup?'

'........uh! No, Cas! Pop it back in!'

'Uh...Dean...?' Sam asks, he's not entirely sure what he's hearing.

'Yea, yea...that's it! We got a rhythm going now!' 

'Dean, please refrain from talking, it's highly distracting from our current lesson.' Sam hears Castiel say, he sounds muffled.

'DEAN! Dude! What's going on!?' Sam yells into the phone.

'I'm just giving you constructive criticism, Cas! .....Ah! Yea, that's it! You got it now, baby!' Sam blanches. 

Sam drops his phone to the floor. He's always known there was 'something' between his brother, and the gravel voiced Angel...he just didn't realize they had taken it so far. He gingerly picked his phone back off the floor, hurriedly cancelled the call, and decided to text his brother...

'Dude, DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN! CHRIST! With another Angel, really Dean? AGAIN!?' he hit send, turned his phone off, and went back to his research...while wondering if his brain would ever feel clean again...

\------- Meanwhile -------

'Just a second, Cas. Got a text...' Dean wrestled his phone out of his jacket pocket, and read the text from his younger brother out loud. 

'"Dude, don't ever call me again..." huh? The Hell, Sammy? "Christ, with another Angel, really Dean, again?" What the Hell crawled up his ass?' Dean shrugged, put his phone back into his pocket, and turned back to the Angel in his beloved cars driving seat.

'Okay, one more time, Cas...pop it into first gear, and easy as we go...'


	3. Of eye pods & mixed up tapes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs a favour...

'Hello, Sam' 

Sam Winchester, demon hunter extraordinaire, may have just had a semi serious heart attack, thanks to Dean's bloody Angel of the Lord appearing in the motel room. 

'Dude! You scared the freakin' crap outta me!' Sam heaved out, he had his hand at his chest, he could feel his heart racing a mile a minute.

'My apologies, Sam. It was not my intention to frighten you.' Castiel's brow was furrowed, even as he apologized, he seemed distracted.

Sam raised his eyebrows, 'So...uhm...Dean isn't here right now, Cas.' Sam had come to terms with the fact that Castiel was Dean's angel, not Sam's. Sure, he and Cas had gotten past the whole 'Sam the Abomination' situation, but Sam knew that when it came down to it, Castiel's interest in Sam was purely Dean-orientated. 

'I know. I am not here to speak with Dean, I wish to speak with you.' Castiel stated calmly, as though he just randomly popped in to chat with Sam, on a regular basis.

'Oh...uh...well, okay...' Sam's interested had be piqued, what could Castiel possibly wish to discuss with him? 'So uh...what do you wanna talk about, Cas?' he said, feeling ever so slightly impatient. Angels may have all the time in the world, but Sam Winchester did not.

'I wish to purchase an "eye pod".' Castiel said in that gravelly, serious tone of his. He even included the air quotations. 

Sam laughed, then abruptly stopped when he saw the brief look of hurt that flashed across Castiel's somber face. 'Uh...I mean. Okay. Well...first of all, it's "iPod", dude. And...well...why would you want an iPod anyway...?' 

'I have no desire to use this...device. I merely wish to obtain one, as a gift for your brother.' Castiel explained, in a tone that pretty much said 'help me, or I will smite you'.

'Dude, Dean doesn't even own a CD player, why would you wanna get him an iPod?' Sam queried. 

'One of my brothers informed me that giving a "mixed tape" to someone, is a sign of affection. I am unclear as to how to mix a tape up, therefore I used "google", and I believe the "eyepod" will suffice.' Again, Castiel included the air quotes, and seemed almost pleased with himself. He obviously thought this all sounded normal...Sam was just starting to get an ache, behind his right eye - funny how this ache only ever flared up, when he was talking to the bloody angel.

'Okay. Let me get this straight...you wanna give my brother, as in my brother, Dean Winchester, an iPod?' Sam held up his hand, just as Castiel made to speak, 'And, if you let me finish, I assume you want me to put some tunes on it for you, right?' Sam's right eye had also started to twitch...stupid Dean and, his stupid Angel.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, 'Yes, you are correct in your assumption.' 

Sam sighed, as he turned to his idling laptop, and started searching the Internet for cheap iPods. After a couple of minutes, Sam found the latest 'iPod Touch' model, and turned the laptop for Castiel to see. 

Castiel remained stock still, he gave the laptop screen a cursory glance, nodded his approval, then vanished.

'Dean really needs to teach you some manners.' Sam muttered to the now empty motel room. Seeing as the trench coat clad Angel hadn't bothered to discuss payment, Sam fished in his wallet for one of the numerous fraudulently acquired credit cards he owned. He located the one, in the name of 'Ian Paice'. He quickly in-putted all of the required information, selected 'next day delivery', then shut the laptop off.

He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, and sent a brief text to Castiel. 'ur ipod is ordered, b here 2morro. thnx 4 offerin 2 pay. not - sam.'

He put his phone back into his pocket, already knowing he would not receive any reply, then turned back to his research on the demon, Malephar.


	4. 'Oh...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels fall, just not always to earth...

'Hello, Sa...'

Sam Winchester shot out of his chair, and had his handgun pointed at the intruder, before said intruder could finish saying his name. Sam stared at the intruder for a few seconds, before his brain finally registered that he was in no immediate danger, as the intruder, was in fact his brothers Angel. 

'Jeez...Cas, you've gotta stop doing that, dude!' Sam managed to almost sound collected. Almost. 'So...uh...how are you doing, Cas?' 

'I am fine. I received your "text message" on this...device...' Cas held up the small mobile phone Dean had given him, '...is the "eye-pod" in your possession?' Castiel tilted his head to the side, while he waited for Sam to answer his question.

'Oh yea, just a sec!' Sam said, while reaching into his duffel bag, and retrieving a small box. He threw the box at Cas, knowing he'd easily catch it. Castiel held the small box in his hands, he turned it over a few times, while wearing his trademark puzzled look. 

'Uh...that's just the box it comes in, Cas...' Sam stated, helpfully. 'I can put some tunes on it for you, if you want?' Sam smiled warmly at the confused looking Angel. Just because Cas was Dean's Angel didn't mean that Sam had to always be so abrupt with him. The truth was, Sam liked Cas. Sure, he's a bit odd, and rather naive...but he's quite possibly his older brothers first, if not only, true friend.

'Thank you for obtaining this for me, Sam.' Cas said, with a small smile of gratitude. He pocked the small box, then walked over to the only window in the small motel room. Sam sat back down, and was essentially just waiting for the Angel to leave...and waited some more.

After 10 minutes of the Angel just staring out of the window, Sam couldn't stand the silence any longer. 'Erm...Cas...?' he said, not unkindly.

'Yes, Sam?' Cas didn't even turn away from the window, to address him. Whatever he was seeing, was obviously more interesting than a face-to-face conversation with Sam.

'Are you okay...? You seem kind of...I dunno...' Sam was going to say he seemed sort of 'weird', but the Angel always seemed sort of weird, at least to Sam. '...out of sorts.' Yes, that was a good way to finish the sentence, much less hostile than telling his brothers stalker, that he's a bit of a weirdo. 

'I'm falling, Sam...' Cas' shoulders slumped, and Sam was made aware of just how small the body of Jimmy Novak really was. 

'Cas, man...I know this must be hard fo-' Sam was abruptly cutoff by the Angel turning to him, 'No, Samuel...you do not understand...'

Cas turned back to the window for a brief moment, then disappeared. 

Sam sighed, then walked over to where the Angel had been standing. He looked out the window, wondering just what had captivated Castiel so much. All he saw was his brother, face smeared with oil, working on his beloved Impala. Wait...Cas had been staring at Dean. Cas had been staring at Dean...'I'm falling...' echoed in Sam's mind. Cas was falling...not from Grace, but falling for...Dean...

'Oh...' was all Sam said, as his brother continued working on his car, oblivious to the events within the motel room.


	5. Righteous men & technology crap...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack of the green-eyed monster!

Dean had been sitting at the small round table, in the small motel room (that had a lingering scent of mould, and cheap perfume), cleaning the Colt for the past 30 minutes. Did the Colt really need to be cleaned again? In Sam's opinion, no, it did not need to be cleaned, as it had only been cleaned 9 hours ago. Just before Dean had downed 1/4 of a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue (which Sam had given Dean for Christmas), then passed out. 

Sam was sitting on 'his' bed, propped up against the headboard...he had the hood of his hoodie up, as he was slightly scared to rest his head against the rather sticky headboard. Sam tried not to think about how, or in fact why the headboard was distinctly sticky. Instead, Sam focused on his brother...and why Dean was obsessively cleaning that bloody gun. Every 2 minutes, Dean would pick up his cell phone, check for messages, sigh then place the phone back onto the table. 

Sam was intuitive, and downright smart enough, to figure out that Dean was waiting on a text from someone important...also known as 'Castiel'. Dean's very own Angel of the freakin' Lord! Sam had his laptop on his knees, but he had let it go idle, in favour of obsessively staring at his phone obsessing brother. Which is why he jumped, when his own cell phone buzzed on the table beside his bed. Thankfully, the table had not been sticky...just discoloured, and stained. Sam picked up the phone, and hit 'read message'. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

' _What the Hell is he starring at...?_ ' went through Dean's head, for the 18th time, in the past 26 minutes. So what if Dean thought the Colt needed to be cleaned regularly? It was his (shared) damn Colt! He'd clean it, while obsessively...no wait, not obsessively, checking his phone. He hadn't heard from that stupid Angel in over 39 hours. 39 hours, 27 minutes, and 12 seconds just to be exact. Dean didn't care, Dean wasn't worried sick as to where or what the Hell trouble the Angel had managed to get himself into...

Dean sighed, then picked up his phone again. He quickly put it back down, and told himself mentally that he would not check it again.

A whole 3 minutes and 2 seconds later, he picked his phone back up. 'No new messages' greeted him. Damnit!

Dean had just picked up his cloth, when he heard the unmistakeable vibrations of a phone, his eyes immediately went to his silent one. He frowned, as he realized it was his brothers phone. He dismissed the realization, as anyone texting Sam, was obviously a giant, annoying emo. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Dean...' Sam said, as he finished sending his reply to the text message he had received, moments ago.

'What?' was his darling brothers surly reply.

Sam made a face at the back of Dean's head, 'Cas just text me, he's on hi...' he never got the chance to finish his sentence, as Dean had dropped the part of the Colt he was cleaning, jumped to his feet, and was currently glaring at Sam as though he had started doing cartwheels around the room, while singing Celine Dion songs. 'What the Hell is he texting you for!?' Dean all but shouted at Sam. 

Sam's eyes turned into saucers. He didn't know whether to laugh at the look on his brothers face or to hide for fear of having gun parts thrown at his head.

'Uhm...well...' Sam started, in a calming tone, then his brain had a chance to decode what his brother had just said to him, 'Wait a minute, why wouldn't Cas text me!? He's my friend too, you jerk!' Sam wasn't mad, not really, but he was slightly miffed at his brothers reaction.

'Yea...but he likes me the most...' Dean actually sounded like Sam had just kicked his car. A mixture of sad, annoyed, puzzled, and then sad again.

Sam literally had to swallow his laughter. Dean was jealous that Cas had text him. Oh yea...this was hilarious! 'Uh huh...so why did he text me, and not you then?', Sam shouldn't be teasing his brother, he really shouldn't...but it was just so damn easy. It would have been rude not to, in Sam's defence.

'Well...he...' Dean sounded weak, even to himself, '...ah! He obviously got our numbers mixed up. Yea, it's a simple mistake. You know what he's like with technology, Sammy.' Sam quirked his eyebrow at his brothers overly confident explanation.

'Okay, Dean.' was Sam's only slightly condescending sounding reply.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Hello, Sam.' was the first thing out of Castiel's mouth, as he materialised in the small motel room. He trained his eyes on Sam, and smiled warmly...or as warmly as he knew how to. He was still getting used to his vessels facial movements. He then turned to Dean. He made his smile vanish, and said rather coldly, 'Oh...hello...Dean...' he deliberately said the elder Winchester's name like a dirty word. Just like Balth & Gabe had told him too. He had been confused as to why he should be mean to Dean at first, but his brothers knew far more than he, about the workings of humans, and their strange minds. So Castiel would be mean to Dean, and nice to Sam...because his brothers were far more knowledgeable, and wise to human courtship, and they had swore on their Angel blades to help him in his woo-ing of the eldest Winchester.

Castiel deliberately turned away from Dean again, just like Balth had advised. 'How are you, Sam?' he asked, in a tone he hoped sounded interested...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's eyebrow quirked up, for the second time in a matter of minutes. The Angel, who belonged to Dean, was smiling at him...and even asking him how he was. 'Uh...I'm...yea. I'm good...er...thanks Cas...erm...so uh...how are you doing...uh...buddy...?' was Sam's stilted, slightly confused sounding reply. 

Sam actually had to bite his tongue, as he chanced a quick glance at his baffled brother. Dean's jaw was literally trying to trail the floor, and his usually bright green eyes, had taken on a darker shade...and were glaring rather murderously at Sam. Sam instinctively widened his eyes at his brother, silently trying to convey, 'dude, I have no idea! It's not my fault! I'm your Sammy, love me!'.

'I am quite well, thank you Sam.' was Castiel's cheery sounding reply. Sam was still slightly confused as to why Cas was suddenly being so nice to him, but the truth was...just like earlier, he couldn't resist teasing his brother. 

'Glad to hear it, Cas. You wanna sit down, hang out with...' Sam was originally going to say 'us', '...me?' he finished the question, with a huge grin. 

Castiel walked the few steps to the edge of Sam's bed, then sat down. Sam just about had tears of laughter in his eyes, as the Angel manuevered himself so he was sitting beside Sam, resting against the disturbingly sticky headboard too. 

Dean's face was bright red, and there was a vein in his neck that looked dangerously close to exploding. Sam had never been so amused in his life. He dared to shimmy closer to Cas, and turn the laptop so that Castiel could view it easily. 'So here, take a look at this, Cas...'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was 'the Righteous Man', and he was about to righteously punch his brother, then...then... _then what, Dean?_ So what, the stupid Angel was practically sitting on his stupid brothers lap. Dean was slightly startled to find himself standing near Castiel's side of the bed. The stupid Angel looked up at him, and their was a cold expression on his face, as though he was trying to silently ask, 'Why are you, you tainted wretch of a creature, daring to approach me, an almighty Angel of the Lord?'

Dean's mouth was dry, and he was starting to feel ever so slightly embarrassed just standing near the bed, occupied by his treacherous baby brother, and the stupid pretty boy Angel. 

Dean was 'the Righteous Man', and as such, he decided to righteously vacate the too cramped feeling room. Maybe he'd righteously drink himself into some pretty bo...girl's bed.

He snatched his keys from the discoloured night stand, picked up his coat from 'his' bed, then stormed out of the room. He heard Sam say his name, but didn't bother to stop, or look back. Screw the both of them.

Dean climbed into his beloved, loyal car. He stroked the dashboard, and said in a quiet, loving tone, 'At least you still love me most, right baby...?' and then thought ' _smooth Winchester, real smooth. Could we get any more pathetic, right now?_ '.

Dean felt something uncomfortable digging into his right thigh, he lifted himself enough to pull out the offending object. It was a small, transparent case, containing what looked to be one of those douchey touch phones. The kind 13 year old girls just 'had' to have. Around the small case, was an electric blue ribbon. 'Huh...same shade as Cas' e...yea! Not going there, Winchester!' He tossed the small case on to the passengers side. 

He hit the steering wheel in frustration, not only had Sammy stolen his damn Angel, but he'd also left his douchey technology crap, in his damn car! He gunned the engine, and tore out of the motels parking lot...


	6. 'To re-record your message...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaves voice mails, Dean ignores them.

Sam Winchester let out a long suffering sigh, as his brothers voice mail told him to leave a message...yet again.

'Yea. Dean...it's Sam. Look it's now...' Sam checked his watch, and the frown on his face deepened, '...it's 9:35pm dude. You've been gone for nearly 8 hours. And we still have this case to deal with. Can you please just call me back?' Sam was about to hit end call, but stopped. 'Also. If you're drinking yourself to dea...' 'To re-record your message please press...' Sam didn't let the automated female voice finish, he pressed end call.

For a moment, Sam was tempted to throw the damn phone off the cheap motel wall. But no, Sam was better than that. He put the phone back into his jean pocket, took a few calming breaths, and decided to make use of the rarity of being all alone...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'...if you're drinking yourself to dea...' Dean rolled his eyes, as he listened to the whiney tone of his brothers voice message. _Drama queen, much Sammy?_

Dean didn't feel guilty for storming out the way he had, he had damn good reason! His...the, the damnit!, Angel had practically been in his treacherous brothers lap, hanging on his every emo word! Dean slammed his right hand onto the dashboard of the Impala in frustration. _Why should he care if the stupid Angel was all overly friendly, BFF-ing with his brother? Not like Dean should care that the personal space issues, that Castiel had only ever had trouble understanding with him, now extended to his floppy haired sibling. Well. Whatever. Stupid prettyb...damnit! Stupid Angel. Stupid Sam. And this stupid thing too!_ Dean picked the offending object up. More of Sam-antha's douchey-princess-y technology crap. Dean threw the small phone, at least Dean assumed it to be a phone, back onto the passenger seat.

He thought about heading back to the motel, truth was he'd been driving around for hours, doing absolutely nothing productive. He'd only stopped to grab a burger, and mentally stab his brother some more. _No. Screw it. I'll stay out awhile longer, let the bitch call and whine all he liked_. Dean gunned his beloved Impala's engine, and started scanning the streets for a bar.


	7. 'What!? I didn't do anything!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester's bicker, and Castiel loses his cool.

'Where the Hell have you been!?'

Dean Winchester rolled his eyes, 'Out.' was his terse reply, to his freakishly tall sibling.

'Out where, Dean?' Sam's tone betrayed him, the relief leaking into his voice.

'Just out, Samantha! ...Oh! And keep your douchey new toys out of baby!' Dean near shouted, as he threw the small, blue ribbon wrapped, package to Sam.

'This isn't mine.' Sam said simply.

'Oh, and whose is it then?' Dean asked, with a slight tinge of anger in his voice.

Sam stood up from his seated position on his bed, he walked over to Dean and handed back the box. 'It's not mine, must be yours.' Dean didn't see the small smile his brother was fighting to conceal.

'Why the Hell would I waste money on some douchey phone, dude?!' Dean once more threw the box away from himself, it landed on Sam's bed, the ribbon looking a lot worse for wear.

'It's not a phone, it's an iPod...' at Dean's still oblivious face, Sam rolled his eyes then took pity on him, '...it stores music, this model is actually really cool, it let's you play games, an...' Sam stopped his enthusiastic explanation, due to the look of boredom on Dean's face. Sam sighed, his brother really didn't deserve that Angel.

'Maybe it was a gift, Dean.' Sam said sternly, he had a frown on his face, and Dean could see he was mere seconds away from bitch-face #17. 

'And why would you be buying shit...' 'I didn't say I bought it!' '...like that for me?' Dean's voice was raised in exasperation.

'The last thing you bought for me was a bottle of whiskey, and a pack of condoms!' Dean was starting to lose his temper, _if that stupid thing did belong to Sam, he was sitting in the back seat for a week. See how his jolly green giant legs like that!_

'Okay. You drink whiskey like water, and I don't want to be an uncle. Also, it's the thought that counts, you dick!' Sam near shouted back defensively.

'Dude, chill. Back to the douchey thing.' Dean raised his hands in surrender.

'Maybe it's a gift, FOR YOU,' Sam raised his voice so that his brother wouldn't interrupt, '...off of Bobby...or say...Cas.' Sam was hoping that the penny was going to drop, and Dean would finally cotton on to his not so subtle hints.

'Bobby wouldn't waste money on something like that, Bobby would buy me something practical...' Dean tapped his chin with his right index finger, '...like say, a dirty mag, and a sack of rock salt. And Cas? Seriously? The guys a freaking Angel, why'd he buy anyone gifts!?' Dean laughed at the mere idea, 'he probably doesn't even know what a gift is!' Dean continued his laughter, as he began toeing off his boots, and shrugging off his jacket.

Neither brother heard the tell tale whisper of rustling feathers, over Dean's chuckling. 'I am...' both Winchester's spun at the new voice, handguns raised at the intruder, and game faces in place.

'The Hell, Cas? We gotta get you a bell or something, man!' Dean lowered his gun, Sam doing the same, both brothers allowing themselves to breathe easy again.

'As I was saying,' the Angel said, sounding very distant and angry, 'I am an Angel, not an idiot, Dean Winchester.'

'Huh?' was Dean's puzzled reply.

Castiel looked from Dean's face, to the bed, where the small "eye-pod" lay. The blue ribbon, that Castiel had painstakingly tied by watching a "you tube" video guide as help, was creased and crinkled. The ribbon now looked more like a blue rag wrapped around the transparent casing.

He looked at Dean again, 'You are an "infant-in-a-leather-coat" Dean Winchester! You are a stubborn, oblivious, and selfish creature!' Castiel shouted, the light bulbs in the motel room exploded, and the windows shook in their panes. The room was cast in darkness, the only illumination coming from the neon pink motel sign, that hung outside of the small room.

Even in the almost darkness, Dean saw Castiel disappear. He stood stock still for a whole 4 minutes, just staring at where the Angel had been. He didn't notice that the light bulbs had been replaced, or the broken glass flashing out of existence. But the heavy smell of ozone, the scent Dean always detected when Castiel used his Angel mojo, was apparent in the now well lit room.

Dean finally shook himself from his stupor, and turned to look at his extremely pissed off looking brother. 'What!? I didn't do anything!' Dean barked out.


	8. 'Uh huh. Whatever you say...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester could make a Saint swear, and Sam Winchester is no Saint...

'So you're saying that...Castiel. The Angel, Castiel...about this high...' Dean held his hand up to his eyes, '...dark hair, blue eyes...our Castiel. Our celestial friend, Castiel?' Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting for his brother to clarify that they were still on the same wavelength.

'Oh for...Yes. Castiel. The only Castiel we know.' what an idiot...Sam Winchester was sat at the motel rooms only table, he was resting his head on his right arm, he'd been sitting at the table for 2 hours, just listening to his brother be an idiot. A huge, massive idiot.

Dean was sat on Sam's bed, _what's wrong with his own bed anyway?_ , with the iPod in his hands. Sam had charged it, and tried to show his brother how to use it numerous times in the past 2 hours, but Dean just didn't seem capable of working anything other than a cassette player or his EMF reader. Sam was not Saint, Heaven knows he's not a Saint, but he'd managed to not hit his sibling...yet. So Sam mentally congratulated himself. Since Castiel had vanished, Dean had been nigh unbearable. 

'So...you're saying that our Castiel', Dean motioned between himself, and Sam, '...is in love with me?' Dean looked physically pained as he finished his question.

'For the 18th time, yes. Yes, your Castiel is in love with you!' Sam fought to keep his voice neutral, he really did, nevertheless his voice came out slightly raised.

'Woah now! He's not mine!' Dean barked out, with a nervous chuckle.

'Uh huh. Whatever you say, Dean.' Sam said sarcastically, as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes, 'Look, I'm tired. Can you please get off my bed, and go annoy someone else now?' that someone else being Castiel, once you've apologised, jack-ass.

'Hmm...? Oh yea, right.' Dean answered distractedly, not even picking up on Sam's initial sarcasm or exasperation. Dean made no move to vacate Sam's bed. 

After 5 minutes of just standing near his bed, Sam finally lost patience. He shoved at his brothers side, until Dean toppled over onto the floor. 'What the...!' the rest of Dean's sentence was muffled, by his eating the floor. 'What was that, Dean? I can't hear you over my awesomeness.' Sam smirked at his brother, as Dean continued to grumbled about what Sam made out as, 'a long legged moose meeting a watery end.' _Whatever that means, and I'm supposedly the freak of the family?_

\---------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Sam, but very known to Dean, Sam snores. Sam snores a lot. It's not the gentle, easy on the ears kind of snoring either, it's hardcore 'what the Hell is living in the other bed!?' kind of snoring. Dean's fairly certain that Sam's snoring could wake the dead...or at the very least, really irritate them. Partially in retaliation for earlier in the evening, and partially in irritation at the monster like noises coming from his brothers side of the room, Dean threw his pillow at his brothers head. Sam's hunter instincts, and reflexes had him awake and on his feet, gun in one hand and Ruby's knife in another in seconds. 

'What the Hell is your major malfunction, Dean!?' Sam shouted at the idiot in the other bed, that couldn't get his breath for laughing.

'Oh my God...dude, your face!' Dean's laughter made his words come out slightly disjointed, but Sam couldn't help but smile at how...free, at peace, almost happy his big brother looked in those few moments. 

'Okay, it wasn't that funny, Dean.' Sam chided, as he put the weapons back under his pillow, and made himself comfortable again, 'If you wake me up again, you're sleeping in the Impala.'

'Sleeping in the Impala, muumuuumeeeh!' Dean mimicked, his laughter finally subsiding.

'Goodnight, Dean.' Sam said over Dean's smart-assing, not even managing to sound annoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's an idjit. Sam is awesome. Cas is wrathful. Fun times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gender blind, but I've written Dean how he'd react in my head. *shrugs*

Dean Winchester was hunched over the cheap motel table, his jacket still on and looking a little worse for wear, a lot like its owner. Dean was taking angry bites out of his burger, while his brother sitting across from him, idly stabbing pieces of tomato with a plastic fork.

'So Dean...'

'No. Shut up.' '

You don't even know what I was going to say!'

'You were going to say 'so Dean, heard from Cas at all?' And my answer, just like the 70 billion times before would be, 'no Sam, I haven't heard from Castiel.''

'Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted my milkshake. You look in need of a milkshake...' Sam gave his big brother a wide grin, the type Dean remembers Sam giving him when he was younger...after Dean had made him peanut butter & banana sandwiches for school, or gave Sam the last chocolate bar without complaint.

Dean looked up at his brother, his baby brother and couldn't even find it in himself to be sarcastic or angry any longer. 'You drink up your 'shake, Sammy, I'm good. Honestly.' Dean plastered a big smile on his face, and tried to pretend that inside he wasn't pining for someone he wasn't supposed to be pining for.

* * *

The following morning Sam was the first awake, he could hear a muffled sound coming from Dean's bed. Sam opened the curtain slightly, just to let in enough light to see his sibling clearly. Dean had a pair of red headphones on, Sam smiled. _So he's actually listening to your "eye pod", Cas...maybe there's hope for him yet..._

* * *

'Dean, we need Cas' help. You need to call him, or whatever it is you do to make him appear...and be nice!' Sam called, as he left the motel room. He had told Dean that the terrible, flesh eating, blood guzzling, green spotted creature of death & destruction was all powerful, needed the Angel to help kill it, and Sam to go research it.

The big bad monster was in fact the ghost of a little old lady, whom Sam had talked to last night. While his idiot brother wandered around the basement of the little old lady's house, shooting rocksalt at said old ladies wedding dress. The little old lady wasn't evil or angry, she just wanted to watch over her family, that had moved into her home. Sam had agreed that so long as she was peaceful, he would leave well alone.

Sam walked to the library, then cast his eye at the coffee shop just on the corner...he grinned as he saw a pretty red head clearing one of the tables. Well...Sam was feeling awful thirsty, so why not?

* * *

'Dear Castiel...it's uh...Dean. Dean Winchester, you know the big dick that you hate...? So yea...could you ple...'

'What is it you want, Dean?' Castiel asked in an annoyed tone, he looked harassed.

'Cas! Hey!' Dean's voice broke on the hey, he tried to cover it up by coughing.

'What. Is. It. You. Want?' Cas repeated, very slowly, as though talking to a small child.

'We should talk, Cas...' Dean looked at the angel, hoping his frosty expression would soften. It didn't.

'I'm busy, Dean. So if you're quite finished wasting my time...'

'I listened to the playlist!' Dean practically shouted.

Castiel didn't react to Deans outburst. He just tilted his head to the side, and remained infuriatingly silent.

'Uh...so...you have a...uh...crush on me?' Dean asked, only sounding slightly uncomfortable.

'Idiot child. I am in love with you.' Castiel ground out, his hands unconsciously forming fists.

'Cas man...you're a dude! You can't...it's...'

'It's what, Dean?' Castiel sounded challenging, even to his own vessels ears.

'You're a dude. I'm a dude...and...I'm not gay!!' Dean sounded genuinely horrified. 'You can't love a guy, Cas! It's...wrong!'

'How can love be wrong...?' Cas' shoulders slumped, and Dean finally noticed that Cas looked kind of exhausted.

'Isn't it in the Bible...or something...?'

'My father has no issue with love, between anyone. Love is pure, it's...the most pure thing on earth. It does not matter who the love is between.' Castiel said quietly, his big blue eyes downcast.

'But...' Dean cut himself off, at the sudden death glare from the Angel.

'Okay. Fine. But I'm still not gay, Cas!'

Cas looked at Dean for a full 2 minutes, when he started speaking, Dean was actually startled. 'If I were to inhabit a female vessel, would you love me then?'

'Yes!' Dean replied, with a leer.

'I see...'

'...So, you gonna go rent-a-girl-vessel, feathers?'

'No.'

'Huh...? Why not...?'

'Because, Dean Winchester, love is blind. If you truly loved me, you would not care about my gender, vessel or otherwise.' and with a look of absolute disappointment in Dean, the Angel vanished, the echo of rustling feathers the only thing in the motel room, with Dean and his iPod of songs that Castiel had specifically chosen for him.

* * *

Sam returned to the motel a few hours later, after a very pleasant afternoon drinking fancy coffee, and chatting to a stunning red head. He had even gotten her number, he'd not be around long enough to ever call her, but Sam always preferred the chase anyway.

He was in high spirits when he returned, which where immediately dragged back down to earth, when he saw the expression on his brothers face. Sam was about to ask Dean what he'd done, when Dean beat him to it...

'Me & Cas had a talk, and we agreed it would be best for him to...'

'You pissed him off, didn't you?' Sam interrupted.

'Yea. Yea, I did...'


End file.
